User blog:ThisOnePerson/Wiki Shameless Plots
Since Idk when I'm gonna write full episodes, let's start out with some brief summaries of the episodes. The character list is here if you have yet to see it. I'm only gonna have 10 episodes for s1 instead of 12 like the actual show fyi~ 1x01 After their father, Frank goes AWAL, the Gallagher clan tries to make do without him. Not that anything is different. Rob and Cam start their job as co managers of the Alibi room. But is the job as fun as they thought it would be? Sarah takes interest in a mysterious guy she met at the club. Divorcee, Dani isn't pleased with the Gallagher sons' involvement with Yazzy. 1x02 -The school year has begun in this episode- Jo and Red are nervous about their classmates judging them because of their parents' absence being publicized over the summer, but Rob may come to their rescue. Sarah feels qualified for a job at her neighborhood coffee shop, but someone seems to be one upping her. Ari and Yazzy begin to grow closer. Catie deals with a rambunctious child in her class. 1x03 Rob heads to Nebraska after having a revolation on where Frank could be, but thinks take a.. strange turn. The Gallaghers' cousin, Lauren comes for a visit and makes a decision. Catie feels like her relationship with Cam is threatened by Lauren. Kieran is thinking about dropping out of school to join the Army. 1x04 Sarah tries to prove to her friends and family that Nick is good for her. Ari accidentally promises two girls to homecoming. Catie's job is at stake after a brawl she's involved in is caught on camera. Dani develops bad habits after finding out that her ex-husband is engaged to the man he cheated on her with and Rob tries to calm her nerves. 1x05 Kieran continues to be ruthless about his desire to join the Army. Jo develops a crush. Yazzy and Dani's sister, Katie comes for a visit. Sarah and Nick get away for the weekend. Catie and Cam think about starting a new chapter in their relationship. 1x06 Cam is sick of Brandon's presence in his home and takes action. Rob comes to Catie's rescue after a guest speaker for her class cancels at the last minute. Ari and Kieran deal with two sisters that have taken interest in both of them. The oldest Milkovich sibling and his new husband come to town, causing a conflict with an old flame. 1x07 After being suspended from school for a fight, Rob lays down the law with Red once and for all. Catie and Sarah aren't pleased with Lauren's new friend. Jo wants to be the new queen bee of her school and goes to her cousin, Hallo for help. Cam is conflicted after his younger brother reveals his future career choices. Nick tries to befriend Ari and Kieran. 1x08 Nick's older sister comes to town, which could put a rip in his relationship with Sarah. Kieran makes a new friend. Ari and CC may have fucked things up after a simple hangout. Rob and Dani grow closer. Lauren tries to get to know Hallo. Cam wants to be more than a bartender. 1x09 Catie and Cam make a hard decision. Nick tells Sarah a big secret. CC's guardianship gets threatened after a rare night on the town. Rob tries to obtain ownership of the Alibi Room. Things get heated between Kieran and Kaylin. A surprise visitor shakes things up for the Gallaghers. 1x10 -i'm trying to keep things for this episode as low key as possible- With everything going on in his life, Rob feels like he can't keep things under control anymore. Catie thinks about quitting her job. Nick stands his ground with his family once and for all. Dani starts to feel more at ease with herself. Category:Blog posts